vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Hater
Summary Lord Hater is a villainous overlord and (was) the main antagonist of the animated show, Wander over Yonder. He is Wander's nemesis and ruler of the Hater army. His right-hand man is named Peepers, while his other minions are known as the Watchdogs. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, possibly higher Name: Lord Hater Origin: Wander over Yonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Flight, Teleportation, Fire and Heat resistance (To the point of being able to emerge from pools of lava unharmed), Rage Power/"Power of Hate" (Hater gets more powerful the angrier he gets), Aura (Capable of surrounding himself in a green aura of energy), Regeneration (Mid: Of the cartoonish variety. Has healed broken bones and scrapes, and has reattached torn off limbs, as well as regenerated his head after it exploded), Vehicular Mastery, can talk really fast, Non-Physical Interaction (Grabbed Major Threat’s energy beams) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Can match Lord Dominator in terms of power. Is greater than or at least equal to Major Threat who can destroy multiple statues as big as planets with his telekinesis. Has traded blows with people who can harm him), possibly higher (At the end of the series he managed to overpower Lord Dominator, her ship and all of her bots), his power fluctuates depending on how angry/confident he is. Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, Class G with powers (Easily lifted a giant temple) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class when fully enraged (Punched Emperor Awesome through a planet. Can trade punches with Lord Dominator, who can harm him) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Survived his Disaster Blaster 5000, which can destroy planets, blowing up on him at close range, and should be superior to a lesser laser gun that blew up a planet. Can take hits from Dominator who is evenly matched with him in power) Stamina: At least Peak human, likely higher Range: Standard Melee Range, Planetary with powers (Covered a entire planet in a forcefield) Standard Equipment: Once wielded the dark half of The Sword of Synergy which can shoot a tractor beam but the sword can be broken, H.A.T.E.R.V (Hater's Amazing Totally Excellent Rampage Vehicle) is a vehicle designed to impress Dominator (It did but she quickly stole it) it features missiles, a massive claw that grabs people, and is durable enough to easily ram through people, objects, and stones Intelligence: Average (While he is a good leader at commanding his Watchdog army, generally he isn't really that good when it comes to things like making effective battle plans, requiring his right hand Commander Peepers to do the planning for him, to things as simple as making a bacon, eggs, and toast breakfast. While normally an idiot, he was smart enough to not only make a fully functional vehicle (the H.A.T.E.R.V), he did it all by himself. He was able to find the Secret Planet before Dominator had (He stated that he had discovered it through the use of thermodynamics) Weaknesses: Arrogant. Can be easily distracted by someone like Wander or Lord Dominator. Generally prefers rushing at his opponents with brute force rather than making strategies to win against them (though in some episodes in the show, this has actually worked well before). Is not much of a fighter Feats: Was initially the most powerful villain in the galaxy before Wander showed up. Demolished an army, took down a giant dinosaur singlehandedly, and later punched Emperor Awesome with enough power to send him flying through the moon/planet they were fighting on ("The Picnic"). *Though the last part he did this by using one of Awesome's henchmen as a weapon, it is likely possible that he could do this on his own. Actually made Wander the most wanted person in the Galaxy at one point (Mentioned in "The Fancy Party"). Made it into the top ten of the Villain leaderboard....by being it ("The It"). *Hates the color purple so much that he has gone out of his way to destroy planets that have that color. *Reason why was because a girl with purple hair turned him down on his date request during his highschool years. Was initially actually doing good at taking over dozens of planets without Peepers help ("The Axe"). Though he lost, went toe to toe against Lord Dominator in a epic battle ("The Battle Royale"). Created the H.A.T.E.R.V....by himself. ("The Toy"). Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Flight Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Rage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Disney Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 5